Honest Trailer - The Dark Knight
The Dark Knight 'is the 6th episode in 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Andy Signore,' Christian Lynch '''and' Brett Weiner. It was narrated by '''Gannon Nickell. It parodies the 2008 superhero film The Dark Knight. It was published on July 16, 2012, and is 2 minutes and 42 seconds long. In the 6 years since its initial publication, the trailer has been viewed over 12 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - The Dark Knight on YouTube "A gritty continuation of Batman and his ongoing battle with throat cancer." '~ Honest Trailers - The Dark Knight'' Script From director Christopher Nolan, who prompts fanboy boners from whatever he touches, comes a gritty continuation of Batman and his ongoing battle with throat cancer (shows clips of Batman speaking with a throaty voice): ''The Dark Knight.'' In a city lined with an absurdly convenient number of school buses comes a realistic new vision of the Batman saga that throws away silly bat-nipples for completely unrealistic new features, like the bat-car cutter; the bat-gun bender; the bat armor that can withstand falls from any height, but sucks against bullets; and the bat-device that inexplicably turns every Gotham City cellphone into a portable sonar reader, which downloads an infinite amount of data that's instantly transferred wirelessly to Batman's eyes. Grr, how is that possible? It takes me five minutes to download Angry Birds. A silent guardian who doesn't give a f*ck about racking up millions of dollars in people's personal damages. The Joker will test Batman like never before when he places two hostages at two different locations which, for some reason, means that Batman nor anyone on call with the Gotham City Police Department can reach them both at the same time. A film bursting with not-so-subtle foreshadowing ('''Harvey Dent: You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain.) that'll help you swallow Harvey's evil transformation, which is completely out of character; a hero that takes the blame for a fallen savior for the better of the city. Batman: I killed those people. James Gordon: No, no, you can't, you're not -- Batman: I'm whatever Gotham needs me to be. Wait, wait, why couldn't they just blame the Joker for all these deaths? He's been killing people the entire movie. Vilifying Batman makes no sense. Starring Cabbage Patch Face (Maggie Gyllenhaal as Rachel Dawes), Nurse Jackie (Heath Ledger as Joker), Los Pollos Hermanos (Aaron Eckhart as Harvey Dent), Rusty Griswold (Anthony Michael Hall as Mike Engel), and Eye Wart (shows a wart next to Bruce Wayne's right eye). Try not noticing that from here on out. The Dark Knight. Ughhh, who are we kidding? This movie is f***ing awesome. Trivia * In 2018, Andy Signore claimed that this video proved that the Honest Trailers series had longevity, as it demonstrated that the fake trailer format could be humorously applied to any film - regardless of whether it was universally despised or beloved. * Honest Trailers have been produced for virtually every other Batman movie, including Batman Begins, '''The Dark Knight Rises,' Batman', '''Batman Returns,'' Batman Forever,' Batman & Robin', The Killing Joke,' Suicide Squad, Batman v Superman 'and' Justice League'. See 'list of Honest Trailers' for more. * An ''Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception Honest Trailers - The Dark Knight has an 96.8% approval rating from YouTube viewers. The Huffington Post wrote that while no one really cares about little plot holes like those pointed out by the Honest Trailer, "it’s fun to take stock of the things that don’t quite add up." MTV remarked "the hilarious dudes at Screen Junkies have created one of their patented Honest Trailers which proves that deep down The Dark Knight is still just a movie, as fallible and prone to flights of fancy as your average Battleship." In the same article, MTV also wrote "even astute critical types like Screen Junkies have to admit the movie is still way awesome." Production credits Created & Directed by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Executive Producer Mitch Rotter Written by: Andy Signore, Christian Lynch & Brett Weiner Edited by Andy Signore Voiceover Narration by: Gannon Nickell External links * '‘The Dark Knight’: Honest Trailer Takes On Christopher Nolan Masterpiece (VIDEO) '- The Huffington Post article * ''THE DARK KNIGHT' FINALLY GETS AN HONEST TRAILER '- MTV article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Superheroes Category:DC Category:2000s Category:Franchises Category:Christopher Nolan Category:Batman Category:Season 1 Category:Warner Bros. Category:Legendary Pictures